Quiero morir amándote
by Nympha13
Summary: ONESHOT: Tan doloroso cono un adiós apresurado, una mirada que podría ser la última, una necesidad, un roce, un suspiro... Un beso, para el final.


Primero que nada, disculparme por lo cortito y la falta de imaginación..jejeje, estoy de nuevo tratando de agarrar la onda... En todo caso, acepto gustosa reviews y críticas... XD

**Esto es una respuesta a un desafío especial para Laila una de las administradoras del excelente foro _Chocolate y Menta. _Un foro totalmente dedicado a las parejas oficiales de la saga y por supuesto a los mejores: Harry y Ginny 3.**

Como ya saben, los personajes son propiedad de mi diosa Jo. Rowling (quien por cierto se la comió con lo de las lechuzas para la espera de Pottermore). Bueno, sin tanta habladera los dejo con el Drabble, basado en la imágen del beso durante la guerra. Aclaro que esto es producto de mi imaginación, estoy igual de ansiosa que ustedes por ver esta escena... =). Espero puedan disfrutarlo.

****

_"Quiero vivir la vida amándote,_  
><em>si eso es todo lo que haré en el vida."<em>

"Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche."

La frialdad con que se pronunciaron esas últimas palabras fue suficiente para dejar el aire del Gran Comedor tan frío y escaso que era posible que en ese instante nadie emitiera ni siquiera un pequeño suspiro. La angustia que asaltó a mi pecho fue tal que sentí que mi corazón ya no estaba, me sentí vacía, miserable, sola. A pesar de que Harry estaba al otro lado del comedor y podía verlo vivo, respirando, luchando. Caí en cuenta de que esto no acabaría hasta que uno de los dos estuviese muerto… y definitivamente haría lo que fuese necesario para que ese no fuera Harry.

Al segundo siguiente todos estaban ya formándose en distintos grupos para combatir. Harry se había perdido de mi vista y me vi arrastrada fuera del gran comedor encaminándonos a una lucha inminente… Estaba consciente de que debía luchar por el futuro que quería, por mi familia y la de los otros…por el mundo mágico que todos deseábamos, estaba consciente de que estábamos creando historia, de que posiblemente luego de esos pasos mi vida terminaría, de que a partir de ese momento una nueva era renacería ya fuese a favor del otro lado o del nuestro… pero eso no me importaba… porque en ese momento lo que quería era darle mi último aliento, decirle por última vez lo nunca le había dicho, hacerle por última vez lo que nunca le había hecho, porque no me importaba si era yo quien caía victima de la guerra, pero sabía que él no, él no lo haría, él no podía…

_"Los héroes se levantan,los héroes caen,se levantan de nuevo y ganan todo._

_En tu corazón, puedes sentir la gloria._  
><em>Con nuestra alegría,con nuestro dolor,podemos mover los mundos otra vez."<em>

Con millones de pensamientos en mi mente, dejándome arrastrar por la multitud sabiendo que posiblemente ya no podría hacer nada, ya él estaría en algún lugar del castillo combatiendo o buscando lo que tenía que buscar… Justo cuando menos lo esperaba…

**¡GINNY!**

Buscando su voz entre la multitud giré mi rostro para encontrar su imagen justo detrás de los que me empujaban a luchar, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en contra de la marea de personas que se dirigían a una guerra inevitable, y cuando me vi libre de la fuerza de la corriente, fué cuando me dí cuenta de que no había tiempo, de que el mundo se acababa en ese instante, de que podía morir mirando sus ojos, de que era lo único que me hacía falta… Me apresuré casi hasta echar a correr y sin mediar palabras lo besé con fuerza, con ternura, con intensidad, con placer, con angustia…con amor. Tomé su rostro en ese corto beso pidiéndole a los dioses que él supiera que lo amaría y adoraría hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos y que si yo debía morir esa misma noche moriría feliz de tocar sus labios, su rostro por última vez…

Con la misma intensidad él apretó sus labios en los míos y en ese momento supe que la maraña de sentimientos que embargaban mi ser…eran mutuos.

_"Aunque sepamos,que nunca regresaremos._  
><em>Donde hay amor,la vida comienza una y otra vez."<em>

Cuando nos separamos de ese corto beso que pudo haber durado años, nuestros ojos irradiaban la esperanza de volver a vernos…fue una promesa dicha sin palabras y sellada con un beso…

**Sólo cuídate, Por favor.- Dijo él.**

La angustia con la que Harry pronunció esas palabras invadió mi alma e hizo que deseara quedarme a su lado, abrazarme a su pecho y sólo esperar a que todo terminase…

**Y tú vuelve… por mí.- Le dije.**

Antes de dejar que mis lágrimas brotaran sin control, eché a correr… sabiendo que allí, en medio de ese pasillo, una promesa de amor espera para ser cumplida… no debíamos fallar.

****

**Canción Traducida: I want to spend my life time loving you. (Soundtrack La máscara del Zorro)**

_Bueno, esto es todo amigos! jajaja espero les agrade... =)_

_Y pues, me disfruté mucho imaginándome como siempre los sentimientos de Ginny en ese momento tan tenso... Ya sólo faltan poquitos días para ver la escena original...y el épico final._

_Besos Mágicos desde Venezuela!_

_Nymph._


End file.
